


拉車-獄囚

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [9]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	拉車-獄囚

锵啷...锵啷... 

这是铁鍊在地上磨擦的声音，伴随着警棍敲击在监狱铁门上的碰碰声响，听这声音就知道又有新的狱囚入监，原有的囚犯都一一探出头想看看这位新来的狱囚到底是那裡的凶神恶煞，但一探出头看见的却是一名穿着西装的男子，他背嵴直挺身材纤细，与之前不同的是头上套着老旧的褐色布袋。 

有许多囚犯已经对着那男人口水，管他是不是甚麽连续杀人犯还是政治罪犯，在监狱裡大家都是等同一辈，那身材...恐怕在这裡只会是个玩物。 

脚镣的声音直接远离牢房，当最裡边厚重的铁门关上之后所有狱卒又静下来，回味着新入狱囚衣服底下的窄腰翘臀，更祈祷自己能够跟他同房共度每一夜。 

在厚重大门的另一端，被綑绑的人还拖着脚鍊光脚走在崎岖不平的路上，虽然没有尖锐物品刺伤脚底，但少了皮鞋的保护走久了还是会吃痛，口鼻被布袋矇着很难呼吸，眼睛虽然没有被蒙起但视线并不太好，他只能依循前方狱卒的脚步前进，手上、脖子上也有镣铐，在纤细的身子上更显笨重，仔细一看还能发现交握的指尖正瑟瑟发抖。 

「进去！」被人推入一间房间，房间很简陋并没有什麽多馀摆设，就中央一张桌子两张椅子即是全部，被人压着坐上其中一张椅子，狱卒的警棍敲打着铁製的牆壁，「别想乱来，要是敢乱动我会打断你手脚。」 

被这样威胁的人抖了一下，随即是头上布袋被人抽起，大量入眼的光线让他眯起眼睛，在还没看清四周景色时一张脸突然在眼前放大吓了他好大一跳。 

「哼…还真是个美人。」那狱卒嘴裡廉价的菸草味窜入鼻腔，男人后退靠上椅背又将不怎麽魁武的身体缩了不少，大眼微微颤抖，就像随时碰触一下就会碎裂的瓷娃娃，紧接那狱卒蹲下身将男人脚上的镣铐解开，细瘦的脚腕因为摩擦出现勒痕，之后关上门离去。 

男人看着紧闭的门在只有自己的空间还是不发抖，这一切都太荒谬，手上铁链子敲击在桌上发出细微的碰撞声，稍微看了下四周，全是牆壁没有玻璃，连一台监视器也没看到，但很显然的这裡就是所谓的侦讯室。 

还侷促不安的人在门被打开之后又吓了一跳，另一个狱卒低者头观看手上报告慢慢走进房坐在对面的位子上，这人肯定比刚才那还有更高地位，衣服水平看起来就高级许多，腕上的錶也是亮金色的名牌货。 

「车…学沇。」男人用与众不同的低沉声音叫唤对面的狱囚，微微抬起头正好能让车学沇看到帽簷底下有些下垂的眼角。 

「是、是的警察大人…」车学沇不安的抿起唇，那副紧张的样子让眼前的人失笑，摀起嘴摇摇头，车学沇对此感到疑惑，可是碍于对方发出的气势让想要询问的话语卡在喉咙。 

随后那名狱卒开始翻看手上有关车学沇的报告，在看到工作栏位时还觉得真是讽刺，「你在儿童中心任职？」 

「是的，我是一名教师。」 

「那…你的罪名还真是好笑。」狱卒摇摇头笑笑，这让车学沇更加着急，他前身顷上桌子，杏仁状的眼睛大张，这是被带来狱所之后，第一次看到车学沇有这种大反应。 

「警、警察先生我是无辜的！你要相信我…」 

「呵！每个坐在这裡的人开口第一句话就是无辜，你是真无辜还是假无辜都得由我们判定。」低沉的嗓音中还有嘲笑，这是笑他们犯罪者一时的冲动跟浅意识如同变态的欲望，「你…还真是个败类。」 

「不是的警察先生，你、你们抓错人了！我是今天早上……」 

「今天早上出门上班，在儿童中心停车场被人羁押，带上警车之后就出现在这裡…我说的没错吧？」 

「是的…」车学沇点燃了一丝希望，看来眼前狱卒很明确知道自己是莫名被抓，浅浅上扬的嘴角透露着自己的心情，「孩子们肯定都很奇怪我没去上班。」一想到孩子们围在脚边一人一口为什麽学沇老师这麽晚来，那委屈又想念的模样让车学沇笑意更深。 

「哼！」狱卒冷笑了下，啪的一声阖上手中关于车学沇的硬皮资料夹，一脸不屑的丢掷一边，车学沇对此吓了一跳，看着那资料夹被丢在地上转了三圈停在角落，之后一隻手用力拍上桌，他提起车学沇的下巴，也是这时候车学沇才看清狱卒的脸，「有没有听过岳飞跟秦桧的故事？」 

车学沇下意识的点点头，这故事上学时候当然有听老师说过，只是更让他惊讶的是眼前的人，但颤抖的下颚让车学沇一句话都说不出来，当他想伸手去摸对方的脸颊却被拍开，那狱卒做回自己的位子之后脱下警帽翁开领带，在灯光之下的脸让车学沇发誓自己绝没有看错，「元...元植？你是金元植没错吧？你竟然还活...」 

「对！我还活着。」金元植翘起腿打断车学沇的话，他优閒地用手指转着警帽，看车学沇这样受到惊吓实在好玩，「回到刚才的话题，你被带到这裡的罪名...虐杀儿童以及非法儿童贩卖。」 

「等等...我才没有做这种事情...」车学沇觉得挺荒唐的，自从有了志向之后，自己一直以老师当作目标，加上本身就喜欢小孩子，所以刚才金元植口中那些罪名压根不存在的，「元植...你明明知道我不是那种人。」车学沇急切地将双手交握，铁鍊子在桌上又是一震嗑嗑的碰撞声响。 

对此金元植只有沉默，他倾前身子在车学沇耳边，「那又怎样？也不想想你几年前杀了一个人？」 

车学沇惊讶的张大眼睛，他恳求似的紧握金元植的手，「不是…那是意外！而且…」 

「没有什麽意不意外。」金元植一把拍开车学沇的手，重新坐上椅子之后，金元植指着车学沇这样说，「现在外头肯定是闹翻天了吧？一位幼儿教师竟然做这种事情，学沇哥…你说你还可以过活吗？」 

车学沇顿时哑口无言，外界的舆论压力是不会管真相如何，车学沇爬起身，他跪在金元植面前，可怜兮兮的样子让人疼惜，但也要金元植有那种想法才是，「对不起…我真的对不起你…元植…那天的意外，我真的…」车学沇说着便抹掉眼角的泪珠，他慢慢抬头，「我那时不应该犹豫的。」 

「没错，你不应该犹豫！」金元植一拳捶下桌面发出巨大的声响，他咬牙看着眼眶泛红的车学沇，「为什麽在我被困住之前你没有拉起我的手！」金元植激动的样子让车学沇感到惊讶。 

车学沇跟金元植在大一那一年已经互表心意，让他们走上今天这步的，是大二上学期的一场意外，金元植居住的公寓被大火吞噬，据说是一楼开的餐馆瓦斯爆炸，车学沇听道消息之后赶紧前往现场，在防线架起之前先行一步进入房屋。 

黑烟及刺鼻的味道一直干扰车学沇前进，走上楼梯之后火势正好蔓延上来，焦急的心让车学沇加快步伐，他来到金元植房门口不断敲门，只是火势越来越大，在金元植打开门之后两个人拔腿就跑，然而在到达一楼之前建筑已经沦为一片火场。 

当他们还在思索如何逃脱时，一根被烧断的樑柱直接掉了下来，这让牵起手的车学沇跟金元植被迫分开。 

这样一分正好是将金元植的去路阻断，金元植伸长手想藉着车学沇当作支撑点跨过樑柱，但车学沇看着金元植空中的手迟疑了，他摇摇头退了两步，「元、元植，火太大了，我去找消防人员，你等我！」 

然而这瞬间却是车学沇最后一次看到金元植的瞬间，在车学沇前脚刚离开建筑物，后方的屋子应声倒塌，没想过会发生这种事情的车学沇软了脚，最后只记得眼前模模煳煳，有许多消防人员敢上前驱散人群、救火，耳边嗡声大做，在救护车响着鸣笛来到这之后，车学沇眼前一黑失去意识。 

「那一天我也以为必死无疑。」金元植敲击着食指回想，当大门瞬间倒塌的时候，金元植看见绝望，火舌不停从倒塌建筑的缝隙鑽出，最后自己也因为呛鼻的浓烟晕了过去，之后醒来人已经在医院，他是极为少数能幸运从火场逃脱的人。 

「那你为什麽没有跟我说？」车学沇紧抓金元植的裤子，那天之后，车学沇一直以为金元植死了，那成了心裡最大的疙瘩，就连去金元植家裡也是吃闭门羹，照金家两老的意思来说，就是车学沇见死不救。 

「说？为什麽说？」金元植撤开腿让车学沇跪在自己腿间，他抬起车学沇的下颚死盯那双迷人的杏仁状眼眸，「你都可以弃我性命于不顾！我为甚麽要告诉你？」金元植露出冷笑，他用指腹摩娑着车学沇的眼角，「哥你知不知道？那天之后我的人生完全变了。」那天之后金元植陷入人生低潮，被自己最亲爱的人放手之后，金元植断了跟车学沇的联繫，随后他告诉自己爸妈，要是车学沇来别让他知道自己活着，最好营造出一种自己已经死掉的错觉。 

车学沇不知道自己竟然害了金元植变成这样，双颊上的手还是跟以前一样温暖，但是口中的话语却是骇人，「你知道吗？以前我就觉得哥每次用这种无辜的表情看我，就好想把你的眼睛挖下来，绑起手脚压在地上。」说着还用拇指用力按了车学沇的下眼，「但是啊…我后来想想，要是挖了以后看不见哥无辜的样子怎麽办？所以我决定，就绑住你的手脚，矇住你的眼睛，果然…很美呢！学沇哥。」 

车学沇颤抖身子，但跪着的双膝是动也不动，自知自己害了金元植，车学沇低下头，「元植…我要怎麽做你才会原谅我？」带着沙哑又温柔的嗓音有着颤抖，那小身子也是，细瘦的双肩惹人怜惜，低着头的车学沇听见拉鍊被拉开的声音。 

金元植抬起车学沇的脸灿笑，他抚上车学沇的嘴唇，「含着。」半强制性撬开车学沇的嘴，车学沇跪在金元植腿间，没有违抗的将疲软性器含入嘴哩，「很棒...哥做得好，别让牙碰着。」金元植揉揉车学沇的后颈，而车学沇也因为这般碰触鬆懈下来，身体不再那麽颤抖，他双手撑地大眼眨巴眨巴，看起来又更可怜了。 

金元植扣住车学沇的后脑开始抽送，一点也不留情的直到喉咙，车学沇被逼得整张小脸涨红，眼角甚至有了泪水，「哥…用力吸！」金元植咬紧下唇，车学沇有些抗拒的伸手按在金元植腿跟，但还是止不住即将爆发的冲动，一个斗身，车学沇嘴裡应满的是属于男性的羶腥味。 

「咳…咳咳…」无可避免全数喝下，第一次品尝到这种东西对车学沇来说冲击太大，止不住乾呕的模样却引不起金元植怜悯，在还没反应过来之前，车学沇已经被金元植拉起，颈圈上的链子被金元植握在手中，这导致车学沇呼吸困难，「元植…不要…」用手不断抓着颈圈，但被手铐铐住实在不好出力。 

「站起来。」低声下达命令，车学沇不敢不听顺从站起身，金元植这才鬆开手，一鬆手车学沇又是一阵激烈的咳嗽，「转过去。」用手指在空中画圈，车学沇也听话的转过身子，下一秒，他被人直直按上牆，臀部也有大手揉捏，「学沇哥…知道我为什麽要先解开脚镣吗？」 

车学沇害怕的摇摇头，前方小兄弟也有隻手慢慢在解开皮带，车学沇头摇的更激烈了，金元植向前压紧车学沇的身体，他细细吻上那优美的天鹅颈，顺着线条舔上耳垂，眷恋闻着车学沇的耳后，咬上耳骨小声说着，「这样我们才好办事…」 

下一秒，被解开的皮带已经落在地上，不过才鬆开钮扣，那宽大裤头已经挂不住过于纤细的腰身，拉鍊都没拉直接坠落在地上，小兄弟被人握在手心，隔着内裤搓揉让车学沇有止不住的快感，翘臀被一根巨物摩擦，车学沇想伸手拍开只可惜双手被铐只能听见铁鍊被人拉紧的碰撞声。 

「呜嗯！」被搬过头的车学沇失去语言能力，唇被粗暴掠夺，唇齿之间的碰撞，磕得生疼，小舌被人带着缠绕，呼吸正在逐渐加重，金元植一边吻着车学沇双手也没停下，他拉下车学沇的内裤，手中性器早已经完全勃起、颤抖，金元植抚着囊袋，每一次搓揉顶端就渗出一些液体。 

「哥…其实你的也不小。」加快搓揉的速度，没了束缚的嘴溢出一声声呻吟，沙哑温柔的嗓音此刻带着哭腔，手抵在牆面上，双眼的抗拒早已经充满情慾，一个拱腰，白浊全注射在牆面上。 

「哈啊…哈啊…」本来就没什麽性慾的车学沇一下软了脚跌坐在地上，过长的衬衫正好盖住翘臀，引人遐想。 

「哥，很棒，但还没结束。」金元植抱住脚软的车学沇坐上铁桌，因为冰凉的触感让迷濛的车学沇瞬间回神，纤细的双腿本能地打开，伴随了铁鍊被拉紧的声音，车学沇这才惊觉脚上沉重的脚镣。 

「元、元植…你解开脚镣好不好。」车学沇颤抖声音请求解开衬衫钮扣的金元植，然而后者是完全没有搭理，直到扣子全数解开，金元植压上前吻着车学沇耳后两颗黑痣，手也挑逗胸前两颗红点。 

「为什麽…哥这样多美…像个艺术品。」双手双脚都被限制行动，脖子上的颈鍊是一种增加情慾的配饰，金元植细细吻着车学沇弹嫩的脸颊，大手是摸遍了身上每一处角落，「哥的皮肤真好…完全不像要30岁的人。」虽然肤色并不是白皙，但吹弹可破，摸起来的手感更是舒服。 

「哈啊…别摸那裡…」瞬间供起身体，腰间一直是车学沇最脆弱的地方，但金元植怎麽可能收手，他摸的更起劲，刚才发洩过而半软的性器又抬起头，这点更是让金元植满意，他伸手向下摸去，经过沉重的囊袋直捣小孔，没被人开拓过的地方引起人儿一阵颤抖，「嗯…那裡…哈啊！」 

对于车学沇这声惊叫金元植又惊又喜，车学沇这模样很显然是第一次，但是他不过碰个几下就让车学沇有感的叫出呻吟，这该是多敏感才会有这种反应，金元植脸上笑意更深了，他直接将手没入后穴，这一次车学沇没有叫出声，而是直接高潮。 

「哥…你太棒了！」将车学沇翻过身子压在桌上，金元植等不及了，这极品的身子他只想快点品嚐，拍拍那弹性俱佳的臀部，用拇指搬开臀缝，已经肿大的肉柱在上头摩擦，顶端每经过一次小孔就开阖一次，伴随着肠液，期待吞吐着什麽，虽然身体主人正因为害怕而颤抖，但也不是看上去那麽抗拒，没有多加扩充的后穴直接挤入本就不小的分身，车学沇张大眼睛，嘴裡是一点声音也发不出，手指抓着桌面挣扎，很疼，像是被切开身体那样的疼。 

「不要！出去…出去！」车学沇不断挣扎要摆脱身体裡的东西，双腿不断向后踢弄，只可惜铁链子让长腿有着移动限制，车学沇不管伸再怎麽长就是踢不到金元植，反而还弄痛自己的双脚。 

「哥，别做吃力不讨好的事情。」金元植在车学沇耳边这样说着，还警告的抽出肉柱再大力向裡插入，拍拍翘臀，金元植露出车学喔看不见的坏笑，「我要动了，哥你也别被我干得太爽。」 

说完，金元植开始在小穴抽插，车学沇直接被疼出眼泪，「元植…元植小力…」仰起颈膊，被颈圈圈着的地方开始红肿，铁链子在桌上发出细微的摩擦声，就像被人长期囚禁的感觉，「啊…啊…」每次进到深处车学沇都止不住哼出声，锢在腰上的手压住身子以方便抽送。 

「哼嗯…那、那裡…啊…啊…」重击在敏感点上的性器让车学沇蜷缩身子，脚镣铐住的双腿发软无力，直挺的性器不断渗出液体，只是前方的小孔被人按住，爆发边缘的肉柱佈满青筋，不小的尺寸开始涨红发紫，「元植让我射…我想射…」被射精欲望逼出眼泪的车学沇不断求饶，但金元植并没有鬆手，反而更加侵入车学沇的后穴。 

「求我…像个狱囚一样求我…」金元植挂上微笑，他看着那颗后脑慢慢转过，哭红的杏眼跟微张的红唇触及到男人禁地，更想欺负他，看他哭要他求饶，金元植一口咬上车学沇泛红的窄肩。 

「嗯…还…还要…」瞬间得到快感的车学沇第一次央求金元植给自己更多，咬上肩膀的嘴更用力的啃啮，最后在上头留下出血的牙印，就像另一种隐形束缚，「元植…求你让我射…想射…」车学沇可怜兮兮的说到，已经快要不行了。 

金元植先是拍了下弹嫩的翘臀，他舔了车学沇的耳垂低声说着，「跟我…一起。」说完开始加快速度冲进后穴，不断顶出的快感让车学沇又是一阵铺天盖地的甜美呻吟，他趴在桌上挣扎，双手不断向前想要抓住什麽，但终究是徒劳无功，只有铁链子在桌上摩擦发出声响。 

「快了…哥你太舒服了…」感觉到后穴越发紧緻，显然下身人儿也到达极限，金元植咬紧牙一个拱腰将精华全注入在后穴裡，而车学沇也因为高潮痉挛，紧紧包复金元植尚未退出的肉柱，一点不剩的吃下火热浊液。 

车学沇被操完一轮无力再站，他直接跪坐在地，尚未闭合的小穴流出斑驳痕迹，有红有白，在地上勾勒一副刺眼的图画，但…这还不是金元植的终点。 

他脱下自己的外套铺在地上，抱起瘫软的车学沇，在他还没恢復意识之前，金元植抬起车学沇的长腿，他鑽入腿间，被铐起的双腿架在腰间，「学沇哥...」金元植俯下身子闻着车学沇上特有的体香，伸舌舔了胸前依旧挺立的茱萸。 

「哼嗯...元植...」车学沇回復神智，胸前的敏感让他又一次颤抖身体，「阿...好舒服...」一开始的抗拒已经成了迎合，他挺起胸膛像要感觉更多，然下一秒另一边空虚的胸膛有了疼痛感，金元植正捏着那红肿的地方。 

「哥身上都好甜...」说着便重新吻上红唇，他吸吮着那软舌，来不及嚥下的银丝滑落车学沇的嘴角，双眼因为情慾而迷濛，其实他跟金元植分开板来就是场意外，车学沇还喜欢着金元植，只是以为对方已经葬身火场才断了思念。 

「哥你还行吧？」金元植舔了下唇，手指抚着柱身，刚才喷发过一次根本止不住想侵犯车学沇的意念，尤其是现在车学沇还束手无策张着大眼看像自己，这根本引人犯罪，将前端挤进湿滑的后穴，车学沇因为敏感的身子而躁动，然而被限制行动的双腿根本逃不开金元植的怀抱。 

「哈阿...阿...嗯...」每挤进一点车学沇就发出好听的呻吟，被手铐紧铐的手推拒金元植欺压在身上的胸膛，「不行...还不行...会马上出来...」车学沇现在敏感的可以，情慾的眼泪又溢出眼角，金元植也不耐胸前抗拒的手，他将车学沇的手高举过头挂在肩上，这样手铐正好能底在后颈不让人逃跑。 

「所以我说了...哥你可别爽到晕过去...」一大力突进，撞上最裡边软肉的性器让车学沇不自觉拱起腰，细瘦的纤腰正配合身上人的律动，无法移动的双手只能按着金元植的脑袋，双腿更是无法移动脱逃，呻吟正在渐渐变大，婆娑的泪水正好是激起金元植野兽冲动的药品。 

「阿...元植慢点...哼嗯...要、要坏掉了。」此刻车学沇全身上下无一处不是敏感点，粉色的身子不断配合律动摇晃，手更是因为过于强烈的快感紧抓金元植的髮尾，下方性器吐出的透明液体早已经沾湿两人的腹部，薄汗也因为逐渐升高的室内温度成了斗大汗珠，为他们俩之间增加一些湿滑情趣。 

金元植嘴裡的低喘满满转为粗声轻吟，身下人儿还是那副可怜兮兮的模样，金元植咬紧后牙，最后一个大力冲撞再次将肉住完全没入后穴，比第一次更深、更多，车学沇也迎来高潮，稀薄的浊液喷发在两人之间，虽然不浓但量很多，地上也尽是勃发过的痕迹。 

「元植...我好想你...」背腰上大手支撑起身体，车学沇无力的挂在金元植身上，相连的地方还没拔出来，车学沇就这样坐在金元植腿上。 

金元植搬过车学沇挂在自己肩上的脑袋，下垂眼尾看了眼车学沇的样子，他用指腹摩娑车学沇的侧脸，车学沇也舒服的往金元植怀裡鑽，耳边是那个让人安心的低沉嗓音，「每次哥一脸可怜看着我，都想把你按在牆上疯狂操一轮，但是因为怕你吓跑所以我都忍了，今天好不容易有这个机会...以狱卒跟狱囚的身分。」吻上车学沇的眼角，他努力报考警校，将所有能安在车学沇身上的罪名都安上了，也如实疯狂操轮一番车学沇，看他一边流泪在身下哭泣求饶，内心的满足感已经升天。 

「那你原谅我了吗？」车学沇拍抚着金元植的宽背，金元植也转过头对上车学沇无辜的眼神，他笑着摇头，笑的让车学沇头皮麻。 

「哥你忘了你身上背负着罪刑吗？那是不可能离开这裡的，已经定案了，我可怜又无辜的儿童凌虐者...」金元植吻上车学沇的嘴角，他看着那张小脸佈上惊恐心疼的嘟起嘴，「别这样...我不是说了吗？现在的金元植是想看车学沇走上灭亡的金元植，再多多用无辜的眼身看我，用那柔如糖蜜的嗓音跟我哀求。」他抚着车学沇精緻的小脸，果然还是好想挖下这双眼睛... 

车学沇害怕的抖抖身体，金元植满意的点点头，果然只有车学沇可以这样无辜的想让人欺压硬上，他贴近车学沇的耳朵摆弄脖子上的铁鍊，这些饰品在车学沇身上真是适合的让人发笑，那低沉安心的嗓音依旧是说着害人话语。 

「你是要被囚禁在这裡一辈子的，带着手铐脚镣在监狱裡...一辈子。」


End file.
